Bear With Me - A Pooh and Paddington Erotica
by daddychat
Summary: (Paddington) Pooh and Paddington embrace each other intimately for the first time in their lives. Slight fluff, slight NSFW.


It was a rainy day in jolly old London. Raindrops hit the grass lightly outside as thunder rumbled in the distance. The skies were grey and everything seemed quiet gloomy; however, the mood for Paddington Bear was quiet the opposite. Paddington was always curious if he'd lose his virginity. He was a bear, making romance quiet hard; this isn't San Francisco, after all. But everything changed when he met Pooh.

"So we're finally going to try it..." Paddington said, flustered. Pooh removed his shirt and gave Paddington sweet fuck eyes. Paddington blushed profusely.

Paddington was just taking a stroll that day. The bear loved taking walks around the block, greeting his neighbors and doing his best to make everyone's day delightful. However, despite his outward optimism, the question still gestated in his head. Will he ever find love? Will he ever do what Aunt Lucy called "the nasty marmalade?" Poor Paddington struggled with that every day.

"Oh, Paddington. It's cute when you're nervous." Pooh said, crawling toward Paddington, removing the bear's jacket. Paddington giggled a bit in excitement.

Paddington was particularly distressed about this internal dilemma that day... for the first time ever, he found another bear in London. Paddington gasped. Who was this yellow, handsome fellow. Could he be the key? To finding love and happiness. Pooh looked in Paddington's direction, and the two locked eyes. Paddington quickly averted his gaze and kept walking, embarrassed.

"Are you ready?" Pooh asked his love, tenderly. Paddington nodded, apprehensive but excited. The two bears, naked (besides Paddington's hat, of course), began to embrace each other's bodies warmly.

That night, Paddington made it home, not speaking to the other bear he walked by. He was filled with shame and regret, questioning why he took the coward's way out. Before despair could consume the bear, however; he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see the yellow bear he saw earlier. Paddington was overwhelmed with emotion as the bear introduced himself.

"Oh, hunny..." Pooh moaned as Paddington and Pooh made sweet love. Pooh and Paddington locked their snouts and embraced each other's comforting, fuzzy bodies. Pooh noticed his lover's saliva tasted of marmalade, and Paddington noticed his lover's saliva tasted of hunny. The combining of the flavors became symbolic, the two becoming one. The sight (and taste) was truly beautiful to behold.

Paddington and Pooh's first date was several days after their first meeting. They met up at a quaint park and went for a stroll. Paddington expressed his love of the bustling city life of London, and Pooh expressed his love of the peaceful rural life of the Hundred Acre Wood. While the two were from different worlds, they still connected; both needed nothing more than companionship and love... as well as marmalade and hunny, of course.

"Want to... go... more?" Paddington asked, sheepishly. Pooh smiled and began to dominate Paddington a bit more forcefully. Winnie may have been the smaller of the two, but that didn't stop him. Pooh and Paddington began to have beautiful, passionate sex, with Pooh's painstakingly sown penis erecting against Paddington's fur coat. The two interlocked themselves, truly becoming the bear with two backs.

Pooh finally proposed to Paddington once they were dating for nearly two years. Paddington always dreamed that the two would stay together forever, and Pooh secretly always did as well. Pooh proposed by putting a ring inside Paddington's marmalade sandwich; Paddington almost choked on it, but when he discovered what it was, he was overjoyed. The two kissed as both were overwhelmed with tears of joy.

"W-Winnie..." Paddington moaned as Pooh gently but forcefully penetrated Paddington. Pooh's dominance was kind, but assertive. Calm, and not painful, but still demanding, and strong. Paddington was delighted by the overwhelming sensation of love, excitement, and adrenaline overcoming his body. Pooh finally cumming gave Paddington the same sensation of pure and utter excitement that he had when he first had marmalade.

Pooh and Paddington's marriage was a beautiful ceremony. Paddington invited all of his family, both from his Peruvian origin and his London home. Pooh brought over all of his Hundred Acre Wood friends to experience the uniting of love. As Pooh and Paddington were united as husbands, they kissed, knowing without a doubt in their minds that this would be forever. After the wedding, Pooh and Paddington slept in the same bed for the first time... and Paddington would finally find out what it's like to lose his virginity.

Pooh and Paddington laid in bed, as both were finished. Paddington was exhilarated, Pooh was exhausted, but both knew they just experienced the most beautiful, intimate display of love they've ever had.

"Do you ever think about how we met?" Pooh asked, peacefully.

"All the time... in fact, I just was right now." Paddington responded.

"Oh, really? I feel the same." Pooh whispered, eyes falling asleep.

"I love you, Winnie." Paddington said.

"I love you, Paddington." Pooh said.

The two newlywed bears fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
